


I'll Take Care of You (And You'll Take Care of Me)

by AnHonestFace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Fist Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Sickfic, Underage Drinking, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnHonestFace/pseuds/AnHonestFace
Summary: 5 times Sugawara put his teammates before himself, + 1 time they made him their priority.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 155





	1. Hidden Feelings (Yamaguchi)

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone has their own experiences with anxiety and depression, so I am in no way saying this is the only right way for them to manifest. These depictions are based on what I see with my friends and my own personal experience, so keep this in mind! This is also my first post on here, so please be nice :) Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yamaguchi is scared of his feelings for Tsukishima, and Suga gives his best advice.
> 
> Song inspiration: Lvr Boy by awfultune. Feel free to give it a listen while reading!

Koushi Sugawara is having a rough day.

The setter had been up late studying the night before, resulting in him sleeping through his alarm and having to sprint to morning practice. Then he realized he’d forgotten to do a homework assignment, so he skipped lunch in order to complete it on time. And to top it off, the lack of food and sleep caused him to be particularly clumsy during afternoon practice, stirring up old feelings of unimportance and worthlessness.

That’s all he can think of now, as Suga stands in front of the bathroom mirror blinking away tears, wondering why anyone would want him as a teammate. He is abruptly ripped from his spiral of thoughts by the door slamming open, a blur of movement directed towards one of the empty stalls catching his eye. He turns just as the lock on the stall door clicks, but recognizes the volleyball bag on the floor as belonging to a certain first year. Suga quickly wipes away his tears and composes himself, moving to knock softly on the stall door.

“Yamaguchi, is that you? Are you alright?” Sugawara asks softly, a trace of concern in his voice.

“I’m fine.” He hears the first year mutter, followed by a soft sniffling noise. The boy is crying.

“Yamaguchi, you know you can talk to me about anything that’s bothering you. What’s wrong?” Suga says, and waits patiently for a response. Before long, the lock clicks again, and the door opens to reveal a red-eyed Yamaguchi, fear plastered on his face.

“I can’t keep pretending.” The young boy looks up at his upperclassmen, tears flooding his eyes. “I can’t keep lying to him.”

“What do you mean?” Suga questions gently, though he’s pretty sure he knows what Yamaguchi is talking about.

“How did you and Daichi do it?”

The setter smiles, understanding what the green-haired boy is trying to ask. Suga has noticed the way Yamaguchi looks at Tsukishima, the way he speaks with him and is always by his side, no matter how salty the taller first year can get. And he has also picked up on the way Tsukishima acts in the same way, only with a little more subtlety. Sugawara knows love when he sees it, and the two first years have a connection between them that is deeper than they have with any of the other team members.

“I’ll let you in on a secret.” Suga says, leaning against the frame of the bathroom stall. “I was absolutely terrified when Daichi and I first confessed. We had been friends for so long, and neither one of us wanted to mess it up. But I knew that if I continued to hold in how I truly felt, I’d end up pushing him away in order to protect our friendship. The way I saw it, there would always be a small risk that I’d lose him, whether I confessed or kept my feelings a secret. But I knew it was better for him to know the truth, and if he really did value our friendship as much as I did, he would stay no matter what.”

“Wait, you confessed to Daichi first?” Yamaguchi asks with wide eyes, and Suga chuckles.

“Yes, I did. And I was so nervous about it too. Daichi had been questioning me about it all day, and I finally got up the courage to tell him. It was awkward at first, and I was worried about how he’d react. I told him I didn’t want to lose him, and the first thing he said to me in response was that he wasn’t going anywhere. Then he told me he was so grateful I was honest with him, because he felt the same way. And the rest is history.” Suga grins at the fond memory, causing Yamaguchi to smile as well. “Yamaguchi, I don’t want to tell you what to do because I don’t want you to say or do anything you’re not ready to do, and I don’t want you to think everything will end up just as it did for me and Daichi. I’m no psychic. But what I can tell you is that no matter what you choose to do, I can see how much Tsukishima cares for you. And if he really is as great of a friend to you as he appears, he’ll be understanding no matter his feelings. But you can also be a good friend by being honest with him; I think he’d appreciate that. But don’t rush anything, okay? Do what makes you feel comfortable, at your own pace.” Suga places a reassuring hand on the boy’s shoulder. “I know you’re a smart kid. You’ll figure this out, alright?”

“Thank you Sugawara-senpai, I needed to hear that.” Yamaguchi brushes the remaining tears from his cheeks, smiling gratefully up at the silver-haired setter. “Hinata was right. You really do have the best advice.”

“Of course, anytime you need someone to talk to I’ll be here. Okay?” Suga gives Yamaguchi’s shoulder a squeeze, and the boy nods in response. “Now go home, we had a long practice. You look like you could use a good night’s sleep.” The first year scurries off out of the bathroom, leaving Suga on his own once again.

The tears return to Sugawara’s eyes a few days later. However, now they turn into tears of joy. He watches Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walk out of the gym together as they usually do; but this time, they’re holding hands.


	2. Palm Reader (Asahi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asahi has a panic attack, and Suga guides him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration for this chapter: Malleable by Max Leone
> 
> WARNING: This chapter focuses on anxiety and panic attacks. Everybody has different experiences with anxiety, and this is just one example, so keep that in mind!

It starts with the ticking.

The clock above the door is unnecessarily loud today, ticking away vigorously while Suga and his classmates silently work on an assignment. He swears it’s almost mocking him, reminding Suga how little time he has. Not enough time to finish his work, not enough time to play volleyball, not enough time left in high school. Soon, he will be graduating, moving on from the comfort of Karasuno to somewhere new. Somewhere away from his sport, his team, his family. Suga has never been a fan of change, and sometimes he feels as sappy as Asahi, getting sentimental over the littlest of things. But he can’t help it; all he knows is being the vice captain (and, to his teammates, the “team mom”) of the Karasuno boys volleyball team, and he isn’t all that sure who he will be when it’s time to say goodbye. Currently, he’s in the likely final season of his volleyball career, and he doesn’t want to let anyone down, not now. Failure isn’t an option this year.

Some days, Sugawara wishes he could stop time, hit a pause button on life just so he can properly come to terms with the fact that people move on and nothing ever stays the same.

He wishes he could break the damn clock.

It isn’t long before Suga can feel his heart begin to race, pounding aggressively against his chest. His ears are ringing, and the air that is being pulled briskly into his lungs feels suffocating. The setter bounces his leg anxiously, thumb rubbing against his sternum in a feeble attempt to release some of the pressure on his chest. He tries to count his breaths, tries to distract himself with his schoolwork, but he knows he isn’t going to last much longer. He runs a hand through his hair as another shaky breath squeezes out of his throat, pulling at the silver strands in desperation.

Finally, Suga can no longer take it and quickly asks to use the restroom, fleeing from the classroom into the empty, open-air hall. He braces himself on the balcony rail as he stares into the courtyard, counting his breaths in the hopes of regulating his heart rate. As he is on his fifth deep breath, however, a figure hunched in the hall across the way catches his eye. Their arms seem to be wrapped tightly around their knees, body shaking uncontrollably. Suga notices the familiar messy bun and realizes what is happening, sympathy and understanding overpowering his anxiety. He quickly makes his way over to his friend, not hesitating to sit down next to him against the wall.

“How long have you been out here?” Suga questions softly, his brow knotting in concern as he notices the third year’s gasping breaths and fingers tangled in his hair. Asahi doesn’t speak, simply shaking his head in response.

“Is it alright if I touch you?” Suga asks, pushing down his own anxiety that threatens to surface from seeing his friend in distress. Asahi nods, and Suga takes one of the ace’s much larger hands in his, gently tracing the lines of his palm; Suga had discovered this action was soothing to Asahi, and a quick way to reduce his anxiety. He takes deep breaths, encouraging Asahi to follow.

“See this line here? This line is the success line. Yours is deep, meaning you’re going to accomplish great things in your life.” Suga says, running a thumb across a curve of Asahi’s palm. “And this one here? This one means you’re going to be happy, no matter how tough things might seem sometimes. It crosses over the friendship line, which means you’ll always have friends to support you whenever you need them.”

Asahi’s breathing is starting to slow now, his intakes of air less audible and harsh. The setter smiles and continues.

“This one’s my personal favorite. It means you’re going to have a fantastic sex life.”

The ace laughs at this, a smile finally breaking through the tough exterior of stress and anxiety that was plastered on his face just minutes before. “Is any of that accurate?”

“No. I just wanted to see if I would make a good palm reader.” Suga chuckles softly.

“I think you should stick to volleyball. Those were the cheesiest sentences I’ve ever heard you say.” Asahi smirks, lightly nudging his friend with his shoulder.

“Yeah I’m well aware.” Suga laughs. “You feeling any better?” He asks, releasing Asahi’s hand and allowing him to fix the hair that had fallen out of the elastic.

“Yeah, I’m okay now. Thanks for helping me.” The ace gives him a grateful smile, but quickly returns to looking at his feet in the shy way he usually does when he feels embarrassed.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” The setter asks slowly, not wanting to push his friend. Asahi hesitates at first, but then decides to speak.

“Being a third year is hard, you know? I put so much pressure on myself to do well in everything, because I know it’s the last chance I’ll have to do any of it here. I feel like I have to get a high score on every exam, and say yes to every social activity. But even moreso, I don’t want to mess up at a game and ruin the team’s chances of winning. I can handle failure if it only affects me, but I don’t think I could bear it if I were to make a mistake and it hurts the rest of you.” The ace stops rambling, and runs a hand nervously over his face. “Sorry, I’m being so negative again. It’s stupid, I know, I just get like this when we have a lot of important games coming up and -”

“No, Asahi I completely understand.” Suga interrupts before Asahi can run out of breath again, moving so that he is sitting across from his friend. “I also put pressure on myself because it’s our last year. But I promise you, if you mess up in a game, no one is going to blame you for it. Yeah, we all want to win, but it’s more than that. We love volleyball, and we all enjoy it. You try your best at every practice and every game, and everyone has fun playing. That’s all that matters. None of us are going to fault you if something goes wrong; we’re a team, and we’re all equally responsible for every move on the court.” Asahi finally looks up at him, and Suga gives him a reassuring smile. “I guarantee you, if you asked any one of our team members, they’d tell you they don’t expect you to be perfect. Just enjoy yourself like the rest of us, okay?”

“Alright.” The ace replies after a moment, letting out a shaky breath. Then he chuckles lightly. “Suga, I think this is the first time you haven’t yelled at me for being so depressing. I’m shocked.”

The silver-haired boy smirks, punching Asahi lightly in the shoulder. “Hey, don’t tempt me. I still could if I wanted to.”

“But seriously, thank you. I honestly don’t know how you do it, staying so optimistic all the time. It’s impressive.” Asahi smiles at him, then shakingly moves to stand. “We should probably get back to class before we get in trouble.”

Suga offers Asahi a hand to steady himself, a pang of guilt shooting through his gut at his friend’s words. The two third years walk back to their classes in comfortable silence, Suga observing his friend’s breathing to make sure it’s normalized. They reach Asahi’s classroom, and Suga puts out a hand to stop him.

“Anytime you’re feeling like this Asahi, don’t hesitate to let us know.” He says with sincerity. “The whole team has your back, and any one of us would be there in a heartbeat if you asked.”

Asahi smiles. “I know. I really couldn’t ask for a better team.” He turns and slips back into his classroom, leaving Sugawara alone in the hall once again.

Though he will always be there for his friends, Suga almost hates himself for helping Asahi just now.

He feels like an imposter, posing as a positive and optimistic Suga that he isn’t sure even exists anymore. Asahi is impressed with him, thinks he’s perfectly happy and stable and at peace with the world. Yet just minutes before, Suga had been dealing with an anxiety attack of his own, brought on by similar issues he had barely been able to voice to himself, let alone another person. He could’ve told Asahi then, could’ve admitted that he felt the same way. But instead he lied, pretending like he was so much better at handling his emotions than his friend. Suga simply molded himself into the person Asahi needed at that moment, disguising his own flaws so his friend wouldn’t think of him as weak. It makes him sick. 

He drags himself back to his classroom, sitting down at his desk as a pit of guilt builds in his stomach. How could Suga tell his friend all those things when he can’t even follow his own advice? How could he tell Asahi to ask for help whenever he needs it, when Suga can’t even muster up the courage to ask for it himself? How could he pretend to be okay when, in truth, everything inside of him is breaking?

That night, the guilt and pent up anxiety from the day finally overwhelms the selfless Sugawara. He locks his bedroom door and leans against the wall, sinking down to the floor as his body once again begins to strangle him. His fingers claw desperately at his shoulders, marking his skin in a way that Suga knows he’ll have to hide from Daichi. Another lie, another disguise. But he can’t let anyone see how broken he is, can’t be a burden. He doesn’t want anyone to think he isn’t reliable and can no longer support anyone else. He needs his teammates to trust him, to know he will be there for them no matter the circumstances. Suga needs to be needed, and he isn’t about to let anything ruin that.

And so he counts his own breaths and traces his own palms, wishing he could allow himself to be taken care of, just once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the fluff and angst, I can't help it. I know Suga isn't canonically this anxious and upset often; this is just my depiction of him going through a rough patch. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and more to come soon!


	3. James Bond isn’t Nearly as Charming as You (Daichi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Daichi gets sick, and Suga takes care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration for this chapter: Those Eyes by New West
> 
> No, Daichi does not have coronavirus! But fair warning, this is just all fluff.

It was rare for Sugawara to see his boyfriend in a vulnerable state. Daichi was always so strong and stoic, a natural leader with an authoritative and mature nature. He was often the voice of reason, addressing obstacles with logic and perseverance rather than emotion. The other team members looked up to Daichi, relying on him to keep the team together and get them through even the toughest of situations. He was a well respected captain; however, this often caused him to hide his weaknesses.

Daichi believed it was always more beneficial for him to show strength when the team was feeling fragile, which resulted in ignored injuries and pent-up emotions. Many times Sugawara had scolded his boyfriend when he would go home limping or holding back tears, but nothing ever really changed. There were only three occasions in which Sugawara knew Daichi to be openly vulnerable; after an especially intense game, while watching Inside Out (neither Suga nor Daichi ever had dry eyes when they watched that movie), or when he was sick.

So when his boyfriend greets him at the start of afternoon practice by silently wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck, Suga knows something is wrong.

“You alright, Dai?” The setter asks, his voice laced with concern. He pulls away from Daichi and gently lifts his boyfriend’s chin, taking in his flushed cheeks, pink nose, and glassy eyes. “You’re sick, aren’t you?”

Daichi sniffs, slumping against Suga. “I don’t feel good.” He admits.

Suga’s heart aches at his boyfriend’s words, feeling sympathetic for his poor captain. He places the back of his hand against Daichi’s cheek, feeling the warmth radiating off his skin. “Daichi, you’re burning up. You should really skip practice and go home.”

“No.” Daichi says firmly, suddenly straightening up and pulling away from Suga. “I’m fine. I’m not missing practice, we have a game in a couple days.”

“Which is exactly why you need to rest.” Suga urges, attempting to guide the captain back towards the locker room. “Your team needs you in the game, not wearing yourself down during practice.”

“But I can’t - “ Daichi starts to argue, but Suga interrupts him.

“Yes, you can take a day off to get better. You’re not immune to illness, Dai. We all get sick. Plus, you don’t want to set a bad example for the others.” Suga nods his head in the direction of Hinata and Kageyama, who are currently entering the gym in the midst of a heated debate over who can run faster. “Remember when those two idiots tried to come to practice sick last week? You sent them home immediately. You don’t want to contradict yourself by staying when you’re ill, do you?”

Daichi sighs in defeat. “Fine. Point taken. Just tell the others I’m only going home as a precaution, not because I actually feel too sick to play. I really could, if you let me.” He says stubbornly, receiving an amused look from his vice.

“Mhm. So that’s why you told me not even two minutes ago that you didn’t feel good.”

“Shut up.” Daichi grumbles, and Suga plants a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Text me when you get home, and I’ll stop by to check in on you after practice. Okay?” The third year mutters a response and heads towards the locker room, stopping to notify Ukai on his way out. The coach plants a hand on Daichi’s forehead then frowns, and Suga catches him telling the captain to “feel better” as he exits the gym.

“Where’s Daichi going?” Asahi asks, appearing next to Suga, his brow furrowing in worry. “Is he okay?”

“He’s fine, he’s just feeling a bit under the weather today.” Suga answers. “He’s going home as a precaution; he doesn’t want to get any of you guys sick too before our game.”

“Oh no, did we get Daichi sick?” A worried voice pipes in, and Suga turns to see Hinata bouncing anxiously on his toes. “I’m sorry, Kageyama and I shouldn’t have even shown up to practice in the first place last week. It’s our fault.” Kageyama is now standing beside the first year, staring down at his feet. Suga can almost swear he sees a look of guilt mixed in with his usual scowl, and he has to stifle a grin at this unusual show of remorse.

“No, no, it’s okay Hinata. He could’ve caught this anywhere.” Suga gives the decoy a reassuring smile. “Don’t blame yourself, alright? Let’s have a good practice today so we can impress Daichi when he comes back.” Hinata brightens at this, and Suga ruffles his orange hair affectionately. “Don’t worry, he’ll be better in no time.”

But when Suga arrives at his boyfriend’s house a couple hours later, he discovers those words may not have been very accurate. Daichi isn’t just under the weather; he’s sick, and by the looks of it, very much so.

The captain is curled up under several throw blankets on the couch, a box of tissues tucked next to him and several used ones scattered on the ground. He is fast asleep, snoring loudly with his mouth slightly open from the congestion. Suga looks at the poor boy with sympathy, placing the bags he brought with him from the store on the coffee table. He kneels down next to the couch and places a gentle hand on Daichi’s forehead, checking again for a fever. He stirs at this, wearily opening his eyes to meet his partner’s gaze.

“You're still burning up Dai.” Suga murmurs, brushing away a few strands of hair that cling to Daichi’s sticky, too warm skin. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like shit.” He groans, which quickly turns into a coughing fit that he directs away from his boyfriend and into the blankets wrapped around him. Suga hands him the glass of water that was sitting next to the couch, and Daichi takes it gratefully.

It wasn’t often that Daichi got sick, so Suga texted his parents to say he’d be home late and had stopped to pick up some supplies on his way over. He reaches into the bag and pulls out the cough medicine, measuring the correct amount and handing it to his boyfriend. “Here, this’ll help with the cough. I also got you cough drops and something for your fever and headache, which I assume has hit you already.” Suga pulls a bottle of pills from the first bag, then reaches for the second one. “Oh, and I brought you some Miso from that place you love, which you should eat when you’re feeling up for it. I’m sure you haven’t eaten much today.”

“What did I do to deserve you.” Daichi moans, downing the medicine and grimacing at the taste, then dry swallows a couple of the pills. He takes the soup and utensils from Suga, who stands and kisses the top of his head gently.

“I’m going to go make you some tea and then we can watch a movie, yeah?” He turns towards the kitchen, but a warm hand suddenly grips his arm.

“Babe, you should go home. I don’t want to get you sick.” Daichi pouts, and Suga giggles at how adorable his boyfriend looks. “And you should’ve worn a mask, stupid.”

“We see the same people and go to the same places, plus I’ve already kissed you several times today.” Suga waves him off. “It’s a little too late now. And your parents won’t be home until late tonight. I knew you’d feel worse being home by yourself for so long.”

Daichi knows the setter is right, so he settles back into the couch with his soup. “Thank you Suga, really. It means a lot.”

“Of course.” Suga smiles warmly, then heads back towards the kitchen. “Pick out a movie while I’m making the tea. Anything but Inside Out.”

Daichi chuckles, remembering how much of a mess they both were the last time they watched it. Suga puts on the kettle and rummages through the cabinet, selecting a ginger green tea. When the water is boiled, he puts some honey in Daichi’s mug, knowing the combination of the steam, ginger, and honey will feel good on his sore throat and clogged sinuses.

Suga returns with two mugs in his hand, passing one to Daichi and joining him on the couch. Casino Royale is, predictably, pulled up on the screen; Suga had always known his boyfriend to binge action movies whenever he wasn’t feeling well.

“We’re going with James Bond tonight. I’ve seen it a gazillion times at this point, but I wanted something I wouldn’t have to think too hard about.” Daichi says, starting the movie and pressing into Suga’s side as the setter wraps an arm around him. Suga smiles as Daichi takes a sip of his tea and lets out a soft noise of relief.

“Sounds good to me. I’ve always found Daniel Craig to be quite charming as double-oh-seven.” Suga smirks, wincing as Daichi punches his thigh.

“Not as charming as me though, right?” His boyfriend pouts, and the setter kisses his cheek softly.

“Not even close.”

Daichi falls asleep not even twenty minutes into the movie, his head now resting in Suga’s lap. The silver-haired boy frowns at the sound of his captain's ragged breathing, wishing he could do more to help. He’s just glad the other is getting rest, and soothingly runs his fingers through Daichi’s dark hair as he watches James Bond infiltrate a fancy resort. For the first time in a long while, Suga feels content. There’s something so calming about taking care of his boyfriend, setting aside all his worries for a person he loves dearly. Spending time with Daichi was always comforting; even in his weakened and sickly state, Suga feels protected with him around, safe. It’s as if nothing can hurt him with Daichi there, not even his own mind. Which, unfortunately, has become a rare feeling for the setter.

Suga realizes he has also dozed off when Daichi’s parents return a couple hours later, careful not to disturb the sleeping teens. Daichi had alerted them earlier about his illness, so they weren’t surprised to see Suga there looking after their son.

“Shit.” The ailing boy mutters, stirring on Suga’s lap. “What time is it?”

The setter fumbles for his phone on the coffee table, squinting at the bright light. “Wow, it’s 9:45 already.” He remarks, voice hoarse with sleep. “I should probably head home.”

“Mm-k.” Daichi barely opens his eyes as he lifts his head from his boyfriend’s lap, allowing Suga to stand.

“Don’t fall back to sleep on the couch, love.” Suga says gently, placing a comforting hand on Daichi’s cheek and rubbing his thumb across his cheekbone. “Why don’t we get you into bed. You’ll be a lot more comfortable.”

Daichi groans, sitting up sluggishly. “Yeah, fine.”

Suga helps him up to his room, where he tucks the exhausted captain into bed and leaves a glass of water on the nightstand. He kisses Daichi on the cheek once more before heading out the door, wishing he didn’t have to go home and leave his sick boyfriend. But unfortunately, it’s a school night, and Suga still has his homework to do.

Come to think of it, the third year actually has a lot of homework to do, on top of studying for exams. He realizes this as he walks home, dread pitting in his stomach as he thinks about how late he’ll have to stay up tonight to complete it all. And with Daichi being sick, he’s going to want to make sure his boyfriend can keep up with the work he’ll miss tomorrow and maybe the next day.

The silver-haired setter sighs as he unlocks the door and slips inside his house, trying to be quiet as it is now past 10 o’clock at night. He is immediately greeted by his mother, who asks about Daichi’s condition while the boy removes his shoes and jacket. Suga fills her in on everything, then goes directly to his room to do his homework. He does have morning practice the next day, but he thinks he can get enough done to get at least 5 hours of sleep.

The next day, Sugawara shows up to practice with dark circles under his eyes and a slight decrease in energy that only Asahi picks up on, but knows better than to mention. The vice runs practice without his captain, the mere two hours of sleep he got the night before making him slow and sluggish. He returns to Daichi’s house after school, bringing him homework and a study guide he had made for his boyfriend the night before to help him feel less stressed about missing school. Suga doesn’t regret the lost sleep as Daichi wraps his arms gratefully around the setter, thanking him once again for taking such good care of him.

Though he doesn’t allow himself to dwell on the thought, Suga does wonder when it’ll all catch up to him. The stress, the lack of sleep, the exposure to illness. 

How long until he finally breaks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out longer than I expected, and I'm actually a major germaphobe so this was interesting for me to write. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
